A rectifier is an electronic component or system that is designed to convert an alternating current into a direct current. This is done by allowing current flowing in one direction to pass while blocking or reversing current flowing in an opposite direction. One way to form a rectifier is to place two diodes in a head-to-head configuration. A diode is a device that allows electric current to flow in one direction and blocks electric current flowing in the opposite direction. When placed in a head-to-head configuration, the diodes allow electric current to flow to a center electrode between the two diodes but inhibit electric current flowing away from the center electrode.
One type of device that may be used as a diode in a head-to-head rectifier is a resistive element such as a memristor. A memristor is a device that changes resistance in response to certain electrical conditions. For example, application of an electric current in one direction may set the memristor to an ON state wherein electric current is allowed to flow in that direction. An electric current applied in the opposite direction will set the resistor to an OFF state. The amount of current used to change the state of the memristor may not be symmetrical. For example, it may take twice as much electric current to turn the memristor to an OFF state than it takes to turn the memristor to an ON state. Therefore, a single electric current applied across both memristor devices will not effectively reversibly change the states of those memristor devices.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.